


Его персональный Рай

by Maks_Falk



Series: My love for you Ineffable [5]
Category: 'Благие знамения (Добрые предзнаменования)', ['Пратчетт Терри, ] - Fandom, Гейман Нил «Добрые предзнаменования» (Благие знамения)'
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bitchy Aziraphale, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Top Crowley (Good Omens), seductive Crowley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Азирафель был светом. Тем прохладным, рассеянным светом, какой бывает ранним утром в начале марта, когда плотный туман закрывает солнце и кажется, что белое небо светится само по себе. Неярко, спокойно. Азирафель был словно маленький островок Рая.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: My love for you Ineffable [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405459
Kudos: 9





	Его персональный Рай

Азирафель часто отставал от времени, не замечая, как меняется мир. У него были любимые эпохи, по которым он скучал, и как-то даже с грустным вздохом сказал Кроули:

— Жаль, что ангелы не властны над временем. Было бы приятно вернуться обратно в Рим или хотя бы в восемнадцатый век.

Кроули кисло скривился. Он куда лучше Азирафеля понимал, что такое невозможность повернуть время вспять. Останься он ангелом, его жизнь сложилась бы совершенно иначе. С другой стороны, останься он ангелом, разве смогли бы они провернуть это дельце с Апокалипсисом?.. В конечном счете всё кончилось хорошо, ведь так?

Первое время у него была смутная надежда, даже не надежда, а призрак надежды на то, что Господь за его заслуги сделает для него исключение и вернёт обратно в строй ангелов. Но он похоронил эту надежду, когда понял, что даже спасение всего человечества и всей вселенной ничего не изменило. Он остался, кем был — падшим.

— Как года могут пролетать так быстро, если минуты текут так медленно? — спросил Азирафель.

Кроули пожал плечами и пробурчал что-то невнятное.

Долгие века время было медленным и ленивым. Оно нежилось на солнце и никуда не спешило. Но люди что-то сделали с ним, что-то необычное — и время пустилось бежать.

Кроули относился ко времени как таковому равнодушно — но он всегда был захвачен эпохой. Любая новая казалась ему лучше старой — за исключением четырнадцатого века, который был попросту скучным.

Кроули всегда с любопытством смотрел вперёд, всегда с предвкушением, по-детски наивным, ждал, что принесёт новый день. А дни теперь были быстрыми, и чтобы успевать за ними, приходилось постоянно сверяться с новостями. Азирафель же предпочитал не забивать себе этим голову, зная, что Кроули обязательно расскажет, что происходит в мире — если это будет по-настоящему важно.

В общем, Азирафель производил впечатление довольно консервативного ангела. Хотя на самом деле он таким не был — он просто не следил за течением времени и считал непрактичным обновлять гардероб чаще, чем раз в сто лет. В отличие от Кроули, который не только следил за модой, но ещё и близко общался с её создателями, нашёптывая им идеи — и потом всхлипывая от хохота, когда люди всерьёз начинали носить туфли на шпильке, корсеты, угги, кринолины и напудренные парики. Кроули иногда казалось, что бы он ни выдумал — люди подхватят любое безумие.

Итак, для двадцать первого века Азирафель был старомоден, но Кроули никогда не видел в этом большой проблемы: он знал, что если смотреть на моду на несколько десятилетий назад, окажется, что Азирафель тот ещё денди.

Его лексикон тоже обычно отставал от времени. Кроули считал очаровательным недостатком то, что Азирафель западает на разные фразочки и выражения и щеголяет ими даже тогда, когда про них все полвека как забыли. Может быть, Азирафель привязывался к словам так же, как к книгам?.. Наверняка это было связано между собой. И это было очаровательно ровно до тех пор, пока дело не дошло до выражений интимного характера. В них Азирафель был старомоден настолько, что иногда Кроули с большим трудом удерживался, чтобы не хихикать. Но, разумеется, Азирафелю неоткуда было почерпнуть подходящий лексикон — он не общался с людьми, ведущими беспорядочный образ жизни, даром что жил в Сохо. Он заимствовал его из книг — причём, преимущественно, довольно древних.

И причиной этому была совсем не стыдливость. В отличие от людей, Азирафель относился к сексу как к ещё одному совместному увлекательному занятию. Хотя, конечно, для него имело значение, что Кроули — демон, и технически они всё ещё принадлежат к противоборствующим сторонам. Можно было даже сказать, что это обстоятельство для Азирафеля было по-своему привлекательным.

Он всегда производил впечатление мягкого, в чём-то наивного и невинного существа — но Кроули прекрасно знал, что это совсем не так. Под этой обманчивой внешностью скрывался умный и педантичный сукин (божий) сын. Когда он хотел, он мог быть очень вежливым и одновременно очень сучьим. Наверное, этот контраст и привлекал Кроули.

Когда они встретились впервые, на стене опустевшего Эдемского сада, Кроули сразу подумал, что этот ангел отличается от остальных ангелов, которых он знал прежде. Ангелы, которых он знал до падения, были в большинстве своём хладнокровными исполнительными сволочами, не имеющими собственной воли. Азирафель был другим.

Он был… другим.

Белым. Белее, чем остальные.

— Ты — что?!

— Я его отдал!..

Кроули ничего не почувствовал в этот момент. Никаких бабочек в животе, трепыхания сердца, волнения или хотя бы щекотки. В его животе скорее стая богомолов устроила бы битву за выживание, одновременно отрывая конечности, откусывая головы и спариваясь с поверженным противником, чем запорхали бабочки, задевая кожу изнутри своими нежными крылышками. Кроули не почувствовал зарождение влюблённости — потому что, как любой демон, он был неспособен чувствовать любовь.

Но он был способен чувствовать влечение. И в тот самый миг, когда Азирафель признался, что отдал людям свой пылающий меч, чтобы они не пропали в пустыне — Кроули ощутил, как мир изменился.

Азирафель был особенным. С самого начала. Они встречались и разбегались, как сводила судьба и приказы начальства, вдохновлённого божьим замыслом. Азирафелю всегда шло белое. Иногда Кроули хотелось погрузить пальцы в его волосы и узнать их мягкость, но он только сжимал кулаки и прятал руки за спину. Ему хотелось украсть себе немного ангельской благодати, но он почему-то не решался прикоснуться к Азирафелю. Ему казалось — только не у него, только не у этого конкретного ангела можно красть благодать. Этот — должен оставаться таким, какой он есть. Потому что такой, какой есть, он — особенный. Прекрасный. И восхищающий.

Иногда Кроули уставал чувствовать то, что он чувствует. Он говорил себе, что это обычная зависть к более удачливому собрату. К ангелу, который не оказался в ненужное время в неподходящем месте и не был низвергнут в Ад за то, что задавал много вопросов.

Возможно, потому Кроули и был обращён в змею, что у него был слишком длинный язык? Что ж, теперь это было буквально.

Других ангелов не присылали на Землю, и они проводили сотни лет вдвоём — не считая людей, конечно. Но не считать людей было просто. Люди были смертными созданиями. Ты не успел к ним привязаться — а они уже умирают. Конечно, иногда они попадают в Ад, и их там собралось уже довольно много за тысячи лет, но всё же Ад был не самым подходящим местом для того, чтобы зависать с людьми. Многие из них были слишком заняты посмертными мучениями.

Люди были замечательными, но слишком смертными.

А Азирафель всегда был где-то рядом. И его всегда можно было найти, стоило только приглядеться получше.

В первый раз они попробовали человеческую еду просто из любопытства. Азирафель был полон отваги и беспокойства одновременно, но всё прошло хорошо. Они пили вино, болтали о том, что происходит в мире. Сидя напротив Азирафеля в таверне, где подавали запечённого ягнёнка, Кроули смотрел на ангела и чувствовал, как глаза наполняются мягким сиянием. Глаза отдыхали на нём. Глазам было хорошо. Взгляд скользил по вьющимся коротким кудрям, и Кроули приходилось удерживать руки на месте, чтобы не потянуться и не поправить торчащий в сторону завиток. Он смотрел на круглые плечи и мягкие руки, на округлое лицо и по-человечески серые глаза. Они были серыми — не фиалковыми, не незабудковыми, не васильковыми или лавандовыми — серыми, как лёгкие тучки в розовом небе перед самым рассветом.

Влечение всегда было рядом, богомолы грызли друг друга, не прекращая свою войну, и Кроули чувствовал, как они царапаются там внутри, щёлкая жвалами, эти злобные твари. Он чувствовал тоску. Грусть. Пустоту. Странно, что рядом с Азирафелем он чувствовал их отчётливее, чем вдали от него.

И даже сейчас, после всего, что случилось, Кроули никак не мог насытиться им. Эта пустота была с ним так долго, что потребовалась бы не одна сотня лет, чтобы заполнить её поцелуями, мягким смехом, сияющими глазами и запахом разгорячённой кожи.

— Склонись передо мной, нечестивое отродье! — с игривым гневом потребовал Азирафель, и Кроули чуть не переломился от смеха.

— Ты мог бы не так патетично просить тебе отсосать?

— Я никак не могу привыкнуть к твоим выражениям, — пожаловался Азирафель.

— Лучше привыкни, потому что твои — ужасны. Никто больше не говорит «мы сложили зверя с двумя спинами». Это было в елизаветинскую эпоху!..

— А как сейчас говорят?

— «Мы занимались сексом».

— Это совершенно не отражает то, чем мы занимаемся, — решительно возразил Азирафель.

— А «зверь с двумя спинами» — отражает?

— Конечно. Это очень поэтическое выражение. Оно говорит о плотской страсти, которой мы безудержно предаёмся.

— Безудержно!..

— Я знаю, о чём говорю. Так пишут в книгах, а книги писали люди.

— Триста лет назад!

— Какая разница?

— Когда ты говоришь о «складывании зверей», мне представляется театр теней — знаешь, такой, где из пальцев складывают зайцев и уток, — Кроули изобразил ладонями зайца.

Азирафель виновато опустил глаза.

— Вот сейчас был отличный момент, чтобы сказать непристойность, — подсказал Кроули, глядя на его смущённое лицо.

— Какую? — оживился Азирафель.

— Любую.

— Мне ничего не приходит в голову, — с сожалением сказал Азирафель. — Но я бы с радостью сказал тебе какую-нибудь непристойность. Представь, что я сказал её.

— О, я много что могу представить, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, закладывая руки за голову и вытягиваясь во весь рост на постели.

В этот раз «страсть застигла их» в его лондонской квартире, и они «безудержно предались ей» на чёрных сатиновых простынях. Кроули было немного неловко, когда Азирафель поинтересовался, почему они не шёлковые. Спать на шёлковых простынях было холодно, так что, выбирая между комфортом и пафосом, Кроули сделал выбор в пользу комфорта.

— Ты мог бы предложить найти моим рукам более интересное применение, — подсказал Кроули.

— Я предлагаю найти твоим рукам более интересное применение, — с готовностью повторил Азирафель и озадаченно нахмурился: — Звучит не очень непристойно, тебе не кажется? Я ведь мог иметь в виду, скажем, массаж?

— Всё дело в том, что ты должен иметь в виду не массаж, — пояснил Кроули.

— О. Конечно.

Азирафель сосредоточился и повторил театральным голосом:

— Найди своим рукам более интересное применение!

— Звучит так, будто ты предлагаешь мне сунуть их в ведро со смолой, а потом окунуть в перья.

Азирафель хихикнул.

Кроули со вздохом, полным безнадёжности, сполз пониже и пристроил голову на мягкий живот ангела, чуть пониже рёбер. Азирафель положил руку ему на голову, вороша чуть влажные волосы. Кроули прикрыл глаза, чувствуя горячей щекой прохладную кожу.

Азирафель был светом. Тем прохладным, рассеянным светом, какой бывает ранним утром в начале марта, когда плотный туман закрывает солнце и кажется, что белое небо светится само по себе. Неярко, спокойно. Азирафель был словно маленький островок Рая. Лёжа на его животе, Кроули чувствовал себя так, словно положил голову на облако. Дыхание мерно приподнимало и опускало его, будто облако шевелилось под ним, как живое.

Кроули в задумчивости обводил пальцами белое колено. Ему нравились мягкие очертания тела Азирафеля, его материальность, его вещественность. Даже крылья у ангела казались плавнее, каждое пёрышко было округлым и плотным, и Кроули любил проводить по ним пальцами, чувствуя их упругость. Его собственные перья были длинными, жёсткими, как и он сам, но в них никогда не было этой аккуратной гладкости — обязательно или одно или другое торчало криво, лохматилось или вылезало из ряда. Будто даже здесь ему было необходимо напоминание о своём несовершенстве.

Азирафель в идеальных пропорциях состоял из нежности, практичности и упрямства. Чувственность, видимо, вследствие ангельской природы, была для него объектом довольно туманным — но он легко зажигался, если чувствовал влечение Кроули. Может быть, это была его природная склонность поддаваться искушению? Какая-то особенная, специфическая ангельская уязвимость, которая развилась у него за тысячи лет на земле? Или за тысячи лет дружбы с Кроули? Он вспыхивал, откровенно смущаясь, когда видел голодный взгляд или когда Кроули нашёптывал ему на ухо непристойности — а в этом деле Кроули был мастер, он всё-таки был демоном, и его способности к совращению были за пределами человеческих.

Эта игра начиналась задолго до того, как они оказывались в подходящем месте. Во время невинной прогулки и разговора о каких-нибудь почти человеческих пустяках Кроули вдруг обнимал Азирафеля за талию и притискивал к своему бедру.

— Жил-был на Земле один ангел, — чуть свистящим шёпотом начинал Кроули, и у Азирафеля начинало розоветь ухо, то самое, в которое шептал Кроули. — Но не какой-нибудь молоденький херувимчик, который только и знает, как махать крыльями и дудеть в дудку. Нет, это был взрослый и респектабельный ангел, который хорошо понимал своё место в мире.

— Разумеется, — отвечал Азирафель, делая вид, что не отстраняется лишь из вежливости, чтобы не ставить Кроули в неловкое положение. — Все ангелы таковы.

— О нет, это был особенный ангел, — нашёптывал Кроули. — Он отличался от остальных. Он был скромен, добродетелен и очень умён. Ни одно нечестивое создание не могло от него укрыться. Он поражал их одним своим взглядом.

Азирафель польщённо улыбался и смотрел в сторону, словно ему было совершенно неинтересно.

— У этого ангела были мягкие руки и ловкие пальцы, — говорил Кроули, и Азирафель тихонько вздыхал, зная, к чему всё идёт. — У него был твёрдый взгляд и нежные губы. И глядя на него, один демон, который жил по соседству, каждый раз думал — вот бы взять и придумать какое-нибудь коварное злодейство, чтобы этот ангел больше не мог мешать его демоническим планам.

— Он мог бы даже не пытаться, — с видом отъявленного сноба говорил Азирафель. — Все нечестивые планы обречены на поражение.

— О, это был хитрый демон, — уверял Кроули. — Изобретательный и коварный. Он провёл сотни ночей без сна, думая об этом несносном ангеле — и наконец придумал.

— Придумал что? — спрашивал Азирафель, заинтригованный и немного смущённый.

Кроули, притягивая ангела ближе к себе, целовал его в шею под самым ухом:

— Вот это.

Азирафель отпихивал Кроули от себя:

— Мы же на улице, о чём ты только думаешь!..

— О тебе, — шёпотом говорил Кроули, и Азирафель краснел ещё сильнее. — О тебе, о нас и о ближайшей скамейке.

— Ты сошёл с ума, — полыхая, решительно отвечал Азирафель. — Скамейка, Боже мой!.. Ты бы ещё упомянул кусты!.. Или газон!.. Или… что ты делаешь? — спрашивал он, заметив ухмылку Кроули.

— Я запоминаю твои фантазии.

— У меня нет никаких фантазий! Это у тебя есть фантазии, будто я позволю тебе… совершить то, что ты намереваешься совершить.

— О, — отвечал Кроули, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы подразнить Азирафеля. — Ну что же. Тогда я продолжу фантазировать, как мы целовались бы на этой скамейке, — Кроули кивал под кроны деревьев, и Азирафель смотрел туда же, не сразу отводя взгляд.

Он обожал целоваться. Соблазнить его поцелуями было легче, чем монашку — бесплатным флаером в ночной клуб, и Кроули никогда не упускал возможности начать с малого и двигаться дальше.

А двигался он обычно довольно быстро. И поцелуи, начинаясь с почти невинных, лёгких и сладких, становились глубже и жарче. Он держал лицо Азирафеля в своих руках и раскрывал его губы своими, дыша его вздохами. Раз начав, Кроули уже не мог остановиться. Словно что-то привязывало его к Азирафелю, тянуло потеряться и забыться в нём — а может быть, отыскать в нём что-то неведомое, важное — или ведомое, но забытое тысячи лет назад. Рядом с Азирафелем Кроули почему-то чувствовал, что не всё потеряно. Лично для него — не всё. Хотя он уже не мог измениться, он не мог перестать быть тем, кто он есть — и отчасти ему нравилось быть демоном, это давало определённую свободу, — но иногда Кроули думал, не было ли это наслаждение свободой просто смирением с тем, что нельзя изменить? С тем, что он — падший. Азирафель словно давал ему надежду на то, что он падший не до конца. Не в полной мере. Не настолько, как другие демоны.

Таким счастьем было просто держать его за руку, сплетя пальцы. Или смотреть в глаза, или видеть его улыбку. Или прижиматься к нему, чувствуя неутолимый голод, тоску по утраченному, желание войти в него и остаться в нём, опустить голову ему на грудь и чувствовать, как Азирафель ерошит его волосы, и знать, что тот тихо улыбается, прикрыв глаза, и слушать биение его человеческого сердца. Такое не-ангельское. Такое живое и настоящее.

Кроули не всегда был подвластен этим сентиментальным порывам. Обычно ему нравилось быть искушающим и притворяться, что всё это не всерьёз. Азирафель всё равно ему не верил — но подыгрывал, изображая неприступность.

В старом книжном магазинчике в Сохо пришлось появиться маленькой спальне, потому что Кроули нравилось зажимать Азирафеля у книжных полок в тот момент, когда ангел этого совершенно не ждал — в этом был весь смысл, в этом была вся прелесть — застать его врасплох и заставить уронить какую-нибудь драгоценную книгу. Укусить за шею, пробраться руками сквозь все слои его жилета, рубашки, льна, хлопка, шерсти, бархата, чтобы добраться пальцами до открытой кожи. Без стыда и стеснения обхватить за мягкую задницу и услышать в ответ короткий вдох. Заставать Азирафеля врасплох было каждый раз так волнительно и приятно, что Кроули никогда не отказывал себе в этом. Он любил устроить ему полный беспорядок в одежде, чтобы бабочка в клетку съехала набок или болталась на голой шее, чтобы рубашка торчала из расстёгнутых брюк одним краем, чтобы Азирафель забывал про зажатые в кулаке очки, чтобы его волосы были всклокочены оттого, что Кроули тянул их, не позволяя увернуться от жадных поцелуев.

И Кроули было уже плевать, что Азирафель шептал своё смешное книжное «овладей мной» — Кроули было уже совсем не смешно.

— «Трахни меня», — шёпотом поправлял Кроули, держа зубами ангельское ушко. — «Возьми меня». «Выдери как мальчишку».

Азирафель краснел и задыхался, отворачивая лицо.

— Что за вульгарный лексикон, — вполголоса возмущался он, потому что на полный голос у него не хватало дыхания.

Кроули притирался к нему твёрдым пахом, выдавливая из Азирафеля тихие стоны. Азирафель зажигался — словно огонь, горевший в Кроули, перекидывался на него. Он становился совершенно бесстыдным, хотя, как ангел, он и не знал человеческого стыда. Он оставался искренним во всём, что он делал. И Кроули терял разум — глядя на него, трогая его, присваивая его, перецеловывая каждый дюйм его кожи, начиная с шеи и спускаясь всё ниже, по груди и животу, к бёдрам, коленям и лодыжкам. Он обвивал Азирафеля руками, сплетался ногами, связывался с ним в клубок, в узел, который нельзя было ни развязать, ни распутать, ни разрубить огненным мечом. Азирафель был босоногим, когда они впервые увиделись, и Кроули зацеловывал его щиколотки, устроив их у себя на плече — в память о той встрече. А потом снова двигался вверх — губами через круглые колени, через жёсткие волоски паха, по-человечески пахнущие потом и возбуждением, и немного цветочным мёдом, через вздрагивающий от поцелуев живот, грудь с бледными розовыми сосками — к влажным губам, искусанным в нетерпении и раскрытым навстречу.

Азирафель шептал ему какие-то глупые нежности, прижимая к себе, и Кроули закрывал ему рот ладонью, чтобы тот замолчал — а ангел целовал его в ладонь, и у Кроули разжимались руки, и все непристойности исчезали с языка.

Он владел им, а не трахал его. Даже когда это было быстро и грубо. Казалось, с ним просто невозможно иначе. Никакая страсть, даже самая тёмная, жадная и жестокая, не утягивала их в пучину. Кроули всё время казалось, даже когда он шептал Азирафелю что-то отчаянно грязное, что они не падают, а летят. Сквозь белый прохладный свет, которым и был Азирафель. Даже когда Кроули в муке рычал, что уничтожит и распнёт его — он знал, что не сможет. И Азирафель тоже знал. Он обнимал Кроули крыльями, когда тот падал на него без сил, выплеснув всю свою страсть и горечь, и становилось так тихо, что слышен был только шелест перьев. Белых перьев. И Кроули, прикрывая глаза, видя их краем глаза, притворялся, что это — его. Белые.

— Ты — это ты, — шёпотом говорил Азирафель. — И я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.

— Ты не любишь меня, это чушь, ты не можешь любить демона, это противоестественно, — ворчал тот.

— На тебе моя ангельская благодать, — с нежным упрямством говорил Азирафель.

— На мне твоя сперма, потому что ты на меня кончил.

— Она тоже наполнена благодатью.

— Может, ты на меня ещё плюнешь для полного счастья?.. Благодатной слюной.

— Я не хочу на тебя плевать, но что-нибудь облизать могу, — игриво отвечал ангел, и Кроули не знал, что ему делать — злиться, смеяться — или сдаться и опрокинуться на спину, позволяя Азирафелю «что-нибудь облизать».

— Только если ты начнёшь с моего члена, — сдавался он.

— Только если ты будешь хорошим демоном и попросишь.

— Заткнись и надень на него свой благодатный рот! — нетерпеливо требовал Кроули, и Азирафель с тихим смехом спихивал его с себя, и прежде, чем выполнить просьбу — целовал Кроули в горячие губы, и гладил по скуластому лицу, так что Кроули чувствовал, как в нём всё замирает, и даже сердце старается не трепыхаться, чтобы стуком не спугнуть с лица эти пальцы.

Он знал, что навсегда останется демоном. Что он никогда не будет ни прощён, ни принят назад.

Но он получил кое-что. У него был ангел.

Сейчас, растрёпанный и обнажённый, этот ангел принадлежал ему без остатка. Ангел, влюбившийся в демона. Ангел, ставший его персональным Раем.


End file.
